100 Days With a Stranger
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: "—sebelum bertemu dengan Giotto, ada seorang pria tua dengan hakama lusuhnya dan hanya memiliki satu lengan. Mengajariku, dan memberikanku kehidupan serta keluarga." —cerita masa lalu G sebelum bertemu dengan Giotto dan yang lainnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ia ada disini atau tidak—atau ia selalu berada di sampingku, yang menunggu tangan kanan itu yang tidak pernah ada." / U02 / 1/2


"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Pemuda berambut merah magenta itu menatap kearah pria Jepang yang tertidur disampingnya sambil menatap kearahnya itu.

"Kau memiliki sikap dan juga etika yang sangat bagus. Bahkan kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu, bahasa Jepang serta pengetahuanmu tentang negaraku sangat banyak. Seolah kau pernah tinggal atau bertemu dengan orang-orang kami," pemuda itu kembali terdiam, dan menatap sang hujan yang tersenyum masih menatapnya, "pendidikan keluargamu pasti sangat ketat eh G-dono?"

...

"Tidak, aku tinggal di jalanan Sicilly bahkan semenjak aku bisa mengingat sesuatu," G menutup matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, "tidak ada keluarga, semua yang lebih tua dariku adalah musuh bagiku."

"Eh?"

"—tetapi," entah kenapa sang hujan melihat seulas senyuman samar di wajah G saat itu, "—mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada 100 hariku bersama dengan orang itu..."

**100 Days With a Stranger**

**Genre : **Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing : **U02

**Warning : **Typo, Shounen Ai, alur maju mundur

**.**

**KHR (c) Amano Akira | Story From : 1 Hundred by Doro Coppelia (Shingeki no Kyoujin Doujinshi EreRi)**

.

Hidup di jalanan Sicilly saat usia 10 tahun bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan setiap orang. Terutama saat mafia-mafia, dan juga bangsawan koruptor yang mengendalikan kota itu. Kejahatan seolah sudah sudah menjadi hal yang legal untuk dilakukan.

Penculikan, pembunuhan, perampokan, dan semua hal yang buruk sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi semua orang yang ada disana.

Disitulah G tinggal—disitulah keluarganya, entah masih ada atau sudah meninggal meninggalkannya di sebuah pojok jalanan gelap. Hidup tanpa ada seseorangpun yang menemani, mengajari, ataupun melindunginya.

Ia menjalani hari hanya untuk mempertahankan dirinya, sekedar untuk tetap hidup. Berlari tanpa henti, melakukan apapun yang terfikirkan oleh orang lain untuk bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga—ia hanyalah anak kecil, dan mempertahankan hidup diantara orang-orang dewasa yang haus harta adalah sesuatu yang hampir mustahil.

"Berhentilah berlari dan menyerahlah bocah, kau sudah terkepung."

Seperti saat ini, ketika anak berusia 10 tahun dengan warna rambut mencolok ini berada disalah satu gang sempit bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya. Penjualan anak, ataupun penyodomian adalah sesuatu yang biasa dipertunjukkan.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan iba, atau bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

Namun ia tidak perduli, tatapan itulah yang membuatnya bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Dan saat pria mesum itu tampak mendekat dan mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan segera ia mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah menggenggam batu dengan keras kearah mata kanan orang itu.

"AAAAAAAH!" dan saat itu juga pria itu melemparnya ke bawah, hingga ia membentur dinding di belakangnya.

"*cough*,"anak itu menatap kearah pecahan kaca yang ada didepannya, melakukan apa yang instingnya katakan untuk dilakukan. Ya, ia mengambilnya—dan hendak mengayunkannya kearah orang yang sudah bertekuk lutut didepannya sambil memegangi matanya itu.

'_Aku bisa melakukannya—hanya dengan ini aku bisa tetap hidup..._'

"Apakah kau yakin kalau pria seperti ini pantas untuk mengotori tanganmu dengan darah?" Sebuah tangan tampak memberikan kehangatan yang asing untuknya. Menoleh, namun yang ia temukan bukan hanya warna rambut hitam pekat yang disisir dengan rapi kebelakang yang tidak pernah ia lihat, namun pakaian aneh yang tampak seperti selembar jubah yang dikenakan di hawa dingin seperti ini.

Mata hitamnya seolah menghisapnya kedalam kegelapan, berlawanan dengan seulas senyuman yang diberikan olehnya itu.

Takut—ia merasakan ketakutan itu.

Dan mengikuti instingnya, ia mencoba menggigit tangan pria itu sebelum pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar bersikap kasar ya," pria itu tertawa dan menatap kearah anak itu yang mencoba untuk menendangnya namun tangan panjang pria itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh sedikitpun tubuh pria itu, "kalau tetapi disini, kita akan dalam bahaya. Maaf aku harus melakukan ini."

DHUAK!

Dan sebuah pukulan di perutnya tampak diberikan, bersama dengan rasa sakit yang tampak membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga kegelapan segera mengantarkannya kedalam alam bawah sadar, dan yang terakhir terlihat olehnya hanyalah senyuman aneh yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

"Maaf—aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman..."

Entah kenapa, nada suara itu membuatnya diam dan tenang, didalam kegelapan dan kehangatan itu.

**.**

Matanya membulat seketika ketika kesadarannya ia dapatkan kembali. Namun kehangatan selimut dan juga kasur yang nyaman yang ia dapatkan. Bersama dengan langit-langit asing yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Dan satu hal yang ia tangkap, adalah saat semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya sudah diobati dengan benar dan tampaknya tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat satu hal yang ia tangkap, adalah saat semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya sudah diobati dengan benar dan tampaknya tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Berjalan perlahan tanpa suara, hanya ada suara air mendidih yang tertangkap telinganya, dan seseorang yang tampak membelakangi sambil melakukan sesuatu di dapur. Pria yang memukulnya hingga tidak sadar, dan saat ini ia sedang berada di dapur dan memasak.

Pria yang mengalahkannya—ia baru menyadari jika pria itu hanya memiliki satu tangan, dan pakaian itu masih belum dilepaskannya sedaritadi.

'_Aku tidak mungkin kalah dari orang seperti itu...' _dan dengan segera ia berlari dan hendak menendang pria itu. Namun sekali lagi, pria itu seolah mengetahui keberadaannya sedaritadi dan menangkap kakinya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kau mencoba menyerangku saat baru saja bangun? Kalau ada tenaga untuk melakukan itu, rasanya aku tidak perlu menghawatirkanmu lagi," pria itu tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. Mendudukkannya di kursi kayu yang ada di tempat itu, sebuah sup hangat tampak diberikan olehnya.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar," namun anak itu hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, "kenapa? Kau tidak lapar—"

_GROWL_

"Ayolah, walaupun kau tampak manis saat ngambek seperti itu, tetapi kau harus tetap makan," jawabnya sambil memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, "—tetapi kalau kau memang tidak mau..."

Baru saja pria itu akan menaruh kembali piring itu, saat anak itu menahannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu etika orang yang ingin minta sesuatu. Tetapi aku akan memakluminya untuk sekarang," dan ia memberikan kembali piring itu untuk dimakan oleh anak didepannya dengan sangat lahap, "enak?"

"...hambar."

"Jahatnya," orang itu tertawa dan menatap kearah anak itu yang masih menatapnya, "ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah anak itu, "—apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Biasanya orang-orang melakukan ini karena menginginkan sesuatu. Datang dan pergi, memintaku menemani mereka semalaman dan bahkan memukuliku jika tidak melakukannya setelah mereka memberikanku sesuatu," ia meneguk sup itu hingga habis, dan pria itu menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tampak menghilang digantikan tatapan kesal yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Jangan menghawatirkan semuanya—aku tidak melakukannya untuk meminta imbalan darimu," dan senyuman itu kembali, entah kenapa membuatnya lega, "—tetapi mungkin... bagaimana jika kau tinggal denganku kalau kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?"

...

Dan sebuah keheningan tampak diberikan, tidak menjawab apapun atas pertanyaan pria ini.

"Kau ingin tambah?"

"...hm..." dan sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan sebelum pria itu tampak mengambil dan membawa kembali sup hangat yang diisikan kedalam mangkuk kecil itu.

**.**

Dan setelah kejadian itu, pria yang memukulnya saat pertama kali bertemu tinggal bersama dengan anak itu. Dan meskipun ia tidak setuju atau menolak ajakan dari pria itu, entah kenapa ia seolah tertahan oleh sikap baik yang menurut anak ini aneh dari pria dihadapannya saat itu.

Bahkan hingga sekarang, senyuman itu tidak pernah sama sekali lepas dari wajah bodoh pria itu.

"Nah seperti itu, kau bisa melakukannya bukan," pagi itu, setelah sup hambar yang menjadi makanan mereka dihari pertama dihidangkan untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka berbagi tugas untuk membersihkan rumah itu, "piring yang kau bersihkan sudah sangat bersih. Kerja bagus!"

Dan sebuah tepukan kembali membuatnya tersentak karena sebuah kehangatan asing yang membuatnya merasakan canggung sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Bukannya ia tidak suka atau takut—ia bahkan merasa sangat senang secara tidak sadar.

**.**

"Ada apa?"

Pria itu sedang duduk bersila di lantai kayu rumah mereka, sambil meminum teh di tangannya. Sebuah rutinitas aneh yang tampaknya menjadi alasan kenapa saat ini anak itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Kau banyak melakukan hal yang aneh—bahkan semua yang kulihat darimu benar-benar aneh," beberapa panah imajiner tampak menusuk punggung pria itu.

"Memang menurutmu apa yang aneh?"

"Banyak. Cara berpakaianmu, lalu bagaimana logat Italiamu yang benar-benar aneh meskipun sangat lancar, dan cara duduk serta memegang gelasmu itu," mendengar anak itu tidak menyebutkan sesuatu yang dia kira akan disebutkan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganku?"

"Tidak, karena mereka yang berada dijalanan banyak yang sepertimu. Meskipun tidak ada yang sekuat kau," pria itu membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum memberikan seulas senyuman saja, "ja—jangan mengira aku sedang memujimu! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Pakaian ini bernama Hakama yang berasal dari negara asalku," anak itu menatap pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pria ini, "aku tidak berasal dari Italia, itulah sebabnya logat italiku cukup aneh meskipun aku sudah mempelajarinya cukup lama."

"Lalu, darimana kau berasal?"

"...Jepang... negara yang sangat jauh dari sini."

"Apakah orang-orang disana sama sepertimu?" pria itu menatap bingung perkataan anak itu yang tampak diam sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya, "—bersikap bodoh... tidak meminta apapun saat menolong orang lain..."

"Tidak semuanya—tetapi tempat itu jauh lebih baik daripada disini," pria itu mengusap rambut merah anak itu sambil tersenyum, "aku ingin membawamu kesana, tetapi tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada saatnya, ketika kau akan pergi ke tempat itu..."

**G's POV**

Pria itu benar-benar mengajarkanku banyak hal. Tidur malam hari, lalu bangun pada siang hari serta mengucapkan salam pada orang lain, berbicara dengan sopan—yang terkadang, atau hampir setiap saat tidak ingin kulakukan dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil kami—beretika yang baik, mencuci pakaian, melakukan semua hal yang baik dan sopan.

"Kau ingin menggunakan ini?"

Pertarungan adalah sesuatu yang juga diajarkan olehnya, yang sangat disukai olehku. Meskipun ia selalu membawa dua buah pedang di pinggangnya, namun pria tua itu selalu menggunakan pistol yang ada di dalam saku jaketnya.

Aku ingin mencobanya, namun ia selalu menolak permintaanku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mencoba menggunakan senjata?"

"...hm..." aku mengangguk, dan pria itu tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum memberikan pistol hitam di tangannya itu padaku.

"Kurasa pedang sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu. Pakailah pistol ini, aku akan mengajarkannya padamu mulai sekarang," pria itu mengatakan kalau dulu ia biasa menggunakan pedang untuk bertarung. Namun aku tidak pernah melihatnya meleset mengenai sesuatu saat menggunakan pistol itu. Ia seperti terlahir untuk menggunakannya.

Dan sialnya—karena itu ia selalu saja mengalahkanku dalam taruhan.

"Baiklah, karena aku mengenai semua sasaran—pulang nanti kau yang membersihkan rumah oke?" Dan dengan senyuman bodohnya aku selalu dibuatnya kalah baik saat menggunakan pistol atau sekedar bertarung tangan kosong.

Namun, pada akhirnya—ia selalu membantuku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan saat dirumah. Dimataku, ia adalah orang yang terlalu kuat—dibalik tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu, hanya dengan sebuah tangan—ia benar-benar kuat. Bekerja sebagai pelindung untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami, ia masih selalu membantu yang lemah.

Sebuah sikap yang sangat tidak biasa di kota yang keras ini. Namun, ia selalu rendah hati dan sangat mudah mengambil hati semua orang yang dibantu olehnya. Pria tua aneh bertampang bodoh, yang bahkan tidak kuketahui siapa.

Tetapi ia bukan pasangan yang buruk.

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suatu hari, entah sudah berapa kali aku melihat pria itu berada didepan meja dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Sesuatu...?" selalu itu yang menjadi jawaban dari pria ini. Dan sepertinya sudah cukup untuk membuatku kesal.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sup untukmu," pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berdiri dari tempatnya setelah meletakkan surat itu di laci yang selalu terkunci rapat di mejanya. Aku hanya bisa diam, melihat laci itu—dan segera mengikuti pria itu setelah ia menepuk kepalaku seperti biasa.

Bukannya aku tidak sadar—saat bertemu dengan pria ini, banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan, banyak hal yang sangat aku sukai.

Kegembiraan, penyesalan...

Fikiranku tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sebelum ini, kufikir aku sudah merasakan semua hal yang ada didunia ini—namun pria itu selalu menunjukkan kalau dunia tidaklah seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Namun ternyata—karena itu juga aku tidak pernah membayangkan, bahkan diseluruh perasaan yang kurasakan saat bersama dengannya, aku juga bisa merasakan rasa takut bahkan yang lebih daripada yang kurasakan sebelumnya.

**Normal POV**

Malam hari, anak itu terbangun untuk melihat keadaan di ruangan itu cukup gelap. Bangkit dari tempatnya, ia melihat sekeliling dimana tempat itu seolah tidak ditinggali oleh siapapun. Ia bergerak, membuka pintu menuju ke ruangan depan dimana pria itu biasanya tertidur tanpa bisa diganggu gugat bahkan olehnya.

"...hei..."

Tidak ada suara apapun—saat ia memanggil, tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu selain dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya tersentak, membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang bahkan tidak ia rasakan saat ia sedang berada disudut jalanan bersama dengan beberapa orang dewasa yang mengepungnya.

Rasa takut apa ini? Seolah ia takut, jika sekali lagi ia akan ditinggalkan sendirian. Rasa takut saat pria itu tidak akan kembali dan meninggalkannya seperti orang tuanya.

Dan saat ia sadar, dengan segera ia berlari keluar rumah, mencari keberadaan dari orang itu.

**.**

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya—tetapi, jika kau bisa menunggu 4 tahun lagi, aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu di surat ini..."

Ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal, menemukan seorang berjubah abu-abu yang tampak memberikan sesuatu pada seorang berpakaian bagus dan juga terlihat ramah. Saat orang itu membungkuk dan pergi, ia segera berbelok dan memeluk kaki pria itu dengan sangat erat.

"H—Huh? Ah kau," pria itu tampak menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk berbalik meskipun anak itu masih memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "ada apa? Ini bukan jammu untuk bangun bukan? Aku cukup terkesan karena kau bisa mengenaliku..."

"Kau tidak ada di rumah..." Pria itu menyadari kalau tubuh yang memeluknya dengan erat itu bergetar.

"Bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan catatan kalau aku akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak bisa membaca..."

"Ah, aku lupa mengajarkanmu hal itu," pria itu menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala anak itu dengan lembut. Melepaskan jubah abu-abu untuk menunjukkan hakama yang ia kenakan, seolah tidak perduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk, ia menyelimuti anak itu dengan jubah di tangannya, "ayo kita pulang—urusanku sudah selesai... aku akan mengajarimu membaca dan menulis setelah ini."

"...ajarkan aku bahasa Jepang..." Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, "kudengar setiap negara memiliki bahasa sendiri... ajarkan padaku."

...

"Baiklah."

Mereka berbalik menuju ke rumah mereka, namun anak itu hanya melihat lengan hakama yang ada didepannya, sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil memegang lengan tanpa tangan yang ada disampingnya.

Pria itu tersenyum—dan berjalan begitu saja. Senyuman itu, dan kehangatan yang diberikan bahkan hanya dengan satu tangan itu...

Semua itu adalah dunia yang dimiliki anak itu.

**.**

"Orang itu? Apakah kau selingkuh denganku G?"

Kembali pada masa depan, dimana dua orang insan itu tampak masih saling bertatapan. Pemuda berambut merah tampak menatap kesal kearah pemuda didepannya dengan empat persimpangan di kepalanya.

"Hanya pria tua yang membantuku saat kecil..."

"Eh?"

"Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Giotto—dan hidup di jalanan sendirian tanpa ada seseorangpun yang menemaniku," ia menutup matanya, dan membenamkan diri di selimut itu, "—ada seorang pria tua berambut hitam pendek dengan sebuah hakama lusuh yang selalu ia kenakan."

"Eh aku tidak menyangka kalau ada orang Jepang disini. Pantas saja bahasa Jepangmu sangat bagus."

"Ya, orang Jepang yang aneh—ia hanya memiliki satu buah tangan, tetapi ia sangat kuat dimataku saat itu. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia melakukannya, namun ia memberikanku sebuah kehidupan. Rumah, dan keluarga. Kami tinggal bersama dan makan bersama-sama. Dan kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, ia adalah orang yang semakin aneh, memungutku yang merupakan orang asing—mengajariku banyak hal, semua yang ada di dunia luar padaku."

...

"Ia yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan kemudian menghilang secara tiba-tiba juga..."

"Lalu," Ugetsu menatap G yang menjelaskan semuanya padanya, "—lalu dimana orang itu sekarang?"

"Entahlah—mungkin ia berada disekitar sini, atau mungkin tidak. Atau mungkin... ia tepat berada disampingku..."

**Ugetsu's POV**

Aku tidak ingat apapun—sungguh, yang kutahu adalah Giotto-dono mengajak kami ke Jepang setelah mengundurkan diri dari kelompok Vongola. Tetapi semuanya seolah menjadi sangat kacau saat Ricardo-dono mengirimkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk menyerang kami.

Hanya ada aku, G, dan juga Giotto-dono saat itu—dan kami tidak memiliki cincin Vongola kami lagi. Melawan seseorang yang menggunakan flame hampir mustahil untuk memenangkannya.

...

Aku kehilangan sebelah tangan saat melawan orang-orang itu, dan semuanya menjadi samar saat sebuah ledakan terjadi didekatku. Tidak ada yang kuingat setelah itu—namun ketika sadar, semuanya berubah menjadi sangat sepi.

Yang ada disekelilingku hanyalah sebuah gang kecil dan gelap yang pengap dan beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian barat.

'_Apa yang terjadi... bukankah aku berada di Jepang...? Tetapi ini adalah Italia dan aku tidak mungkin salah,'_ menghela nafas berat, memegangi tangan kanannya yang tampak tidak ada karena tertebas oleh musuh yang ia lawan terakhir kali. Terdiam sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya, ia memikirkan semua hal yang samar di fikirannya.

'_Bagaimana keadaan G dan Giotto-dono—ledakan itu terlalu dekat dengan kami,'_ ia menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali tertatih-tatih, _'apakah seharusnya aku sudah mati...? Tetapi kenapa aku ada disini...?'_

"AAAAAAAH!"

Suara teriakan itu membuatku tersentak, menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria yang memojokkan seorang anak kecil. Memegangi matanya dan tampak kesakitan sementara anak berambut merah itu tampak hanya menatap kosong pria itu.

'_Kasihan sekali anak laki-laki itu—'_ Ugetsu menatap kearah anak berambut merah yang ada didepannya saat ini.

_DHEG!_

Matanya membulat seolah mengetahui ada sesuatu yang baru saja ia sadari. Dan perkataan G saat itu—terus terngiang di kepalanya seolah sebuah kaset yang terbus berputar dan terus berputar.

'_Ada seorang pria tua aneh dengan hakama lusuh. Ia hanya memiliki sebuah tangan.'_

'_Tidak mungkin—tetapi... hanya ini yang memungkinkan bukan?'_ keringat dingin tampak mengalir di wajah Ugetsu, dan tanpa sadar ia bergerak. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi—namun ia tahu, kalau yang dikatakan saat itu adalah dirinya.

Anak yang ada didepannya saat ini—adalah G.

'_Mungkin ia tidak berada disekitar sini lagi. Atau mungkin—ia selalu berada disamping tangan ini, yang terus menggapai tangan kanan yang tidak pernah ada itu...'_

"Apakah kau yakin kalau pria seperti ini pantas untuk mengotori tanganmu dengan darah?"

Dan yang ia ketahui—saat itu Time Paradox sudah dimulai.

**To Be Continue**

Ada yang udah baca 1 Hundred? Ffic SnK yang ceritanya 80% mirip sama ni ffic? XD ffic EreRi yang bikin kokoro ini langsung hancur berkeping-keping ;;

Pokoknya inti cerita ini tentang masa lalu G sebelum ketemu sama Giotto. Dan tentu yang masih bingung, sebenernya 'pria tua' yang dibilang G itu Ugetsu yang entah bagaimana balik ke masa lalu dan bikin time paradox :3

BTW ada yang mau komen?


End file.
